


This Seat Reserved

by Marqania



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marqania/pseuds/Marqania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's first birthday as a Kingsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Seat Reserved

Eggsy leaned into the low chair in Harry’s office with a scotch and a sigh. Harry’s office, not his, _never_ his, still with its brick-red walls and rows of shite headlines.

The ghost in Eggsy’s head was in Harry’s chair. _«Difficult day?»_

Eggsy raised his eyebrows as he took a sip. There were eight place settings on the dining room table.

There were seven diners.

_«A bit, yeah.»_ His gaze drifted to the headline _It’s A Boy! «Should be downstairs.»_

_«Indeed you should. Celebrating. Not mourning.»_

_«How many birthdays did you spend away from home?»_

Harry looked pointedly at the walls. _«I’m sure you can compute that yourself.»_

Eggsy glared. _«How many on your own?»_ Harry smiled, and Eggsy wondered how the mind of a ghost could so visibly wander elsewhen. _«I should be downstairs. With Mum, and my sister, and me mates and ev’ryone I…»_ Eggsy scrubbed a hand across his eyes. _“Harry…”_

_«While I heartily agree with the thought of having died too soon, you speak to the memory of a dead man, dear boy.»_ Harry rounded his desk and crouched down before his former protégé. _«‘Death comes not to the living soul, nor age to the loving heart.’»_

_«Wots that supposed to mean?»_

_«I think it’s high time you opened that letter I left for you.»_

One week after Harry’s funeral, Eggsy had received a package by courier from a London solicitor. He’d asked the courier if the firm handled divorces; the courier had replied with something along the lines of ‘I just deliver for ‘em’ before leaving. 

Inside the package was the mountain of evidence against Dean Arse Baker: everything Eggsy knew was going on and wanted to prove, along with even more that he hadn’t known but was glad to send to a court of law. 

Eggsy was stunned to find that the firm had included a large brown envelope with copies of a divorce petition filled out on his mother’s behalf, complete with proofs of adultery, carefully linked to the relevant criminal evidence, and lacking only signatures. Harry had even included a gift card to a posh baby boutique, stitched into the coat of a Paddington Bear. Eggsy’d looked the shop up on the web - Michelle had caught him snickering at a particular section, gotten curious enough to have a look, and immediately fallen in love with the dresses.

He left for last the two smaller envelopes that remained: one that bore his name in tidy font from an office printer, and one with Harry’s calligraphic handwriting. He’d damn near broken down again when he’d seen the latter, and ripped hastily into the former, almost glad for the chance to put off reading what _(fuck)_ was undoubtedly Harry’s farewell.

 

_Dear Mr. Unwin,_

_Please allow us to offer our condolences on the loss of your benefactor, Mr. Henry Hart. The aforementioned has charged us with the compilation of the contents of this parcel and the delivery thereof in the hopes that it will in some way offer comfort to you and your family in this difficult time._

_We have been instructed to await your pleasure in regards to the reading of Mr. Hart’s last will and testament. Should you seek any further information, please don’t hesitate to contact us._

_Respectfully yours,_  
_Roger Dibb_  
_Attorney at Law_  
_DLA Piper International LLP_

 

Eggsy had kept the letter buried underneath the mountain, tucking the box they came in next to a ream of paper in a supply closet in the hallway. He took the letter out now, returning to the office to read it and hesitating over his choice of chair, as he always did when thinking of Harry. It was silly to dither, Eggsy knew, since he always chose the low chair in such times.

 

_Eggsy,_

_As you probably know by now, I am a confirmed old bachelor and quite happy to have been so until my passing. My life as a Kingsman has provided me with all the companionship I have ever needed, with people it has been an inestimable honor to know. I am pleased and proud to count your father and yourself among those people. Two generations of Unwin men have shown me a precious glimpse of what it must be like to have a son of my own._

_I have asked my solicitor to manage my estate until such time as my heir sees fit to accept it. Do pay him a visit sooner rather than later, dear boy. And live, Eggsy, with the knowledge that you are loved._

_Harry_

 

“Fuck, Harry.”

Harry smiled fondly. _«Language, dear boy.»_

Eggsy smiled back. _«Shut up.»_

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that prompted the research that spawned [Kingsman Prime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4063702).
> 
> Looked into which large British firms would be able to handle divorces and criminal litigation. Even though DLA Piper concentrates on corporate law, I chose it for this story as it fits perfectly with Kingsman. If you’re curious as to why, have a look at the firm’s founders and their families.
> 
> A lot of the Kingsman fics I've read have Harry and Eggsy alive and happy (eventually, soon as those authors I'm reading get those chapters out) in a romantic relationship. Always glad to read them, but also aware of a dearth of fic that deals with Harry's death and a relationship between the two men that is no less strong for being platonic. Wanted to see how I could handle these less popular scenarios. Went through two pillowcases. I regret nothing.
> 
> Share your thoughts, reader, if you like.


End file.
